Untouchable
by Kyoko Raa
Summary: Ketika sesuatu yang dapat kau sentuh, menjadi sesuatu yang tak dapat lagi kau sentuh, ditelan oleh kematian.. /AU/Oneshoot.


Ketika sesuatu yang dapat kau sentuh,

menjadi sesuatu yang tak lagi mungkin kau sentuh.

**.**

**.**

**Oneshot**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre:** _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family_

**Pairing: **slight ItaTema.

**Warning:** AU, (maybe) a little bit OOC, typos, rated T, crack-pairings, and many more.

**.**

**.**

Derasnya hujan mulai mengguyur sebagian kota yang ia singgahi pada siang hari itu. Terangnya matahari tertelan oleh gelapnya awan mendung. Mereka yang beraktivitas di luar ruangan segera angkat kaki dan memasuki tempat-tempat tertutup, melindungi dirinya masing-masing dari guyuran air tak bertuan ini. Lapangan-lapangan yang tadinya penuh dengan berbagai makhluk mendadak sepi menyisakan lahannya dan beberapa tumbuhan serta benda mati lainnya yang berada di situ. Suara riuh di jalan raya pun teredam oleh suara hujan yang kian lama kian deras. Bukan hanya itu saja. Kilatan cahaya halilintar beserta suaranya yang kian menggelegar pun turut ikut mendampingi.

Rumah-rumah yang berjajar di beberapa blok perumahan terlihat sepi tak berpenghuni. Berbagai gedung dengan berpuluh-puluh lantai yang tampak berdiri kokoh di tengah kota terlihat semakin sepi. Beberapa kios di pinggiran kota yang tadinya ramai kini terlihat sepi pula. Tentu saja. Pada saat hujan seperti ini, orang-orang lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumahnya masing-masing. Untuk sekedar mendapatkan kehangatan atau mencari hiburan dengan menggonta-ganti channel dalam sebuah benda mati bergambar berbentuk persegi yang mereka punya. Sedikit demi sedikit lampu-lampu di jalan, di rumah-rumah serta di gedung-gedung yang biasanya terpakai pada malam hari mulai menyala. Memberikan penerangan pada siang hari yang seketika menjadi gelap tersebut.

Sepasang mata berwarna _teal_ milik seorang gadis tengah menatap kosong tumpahan butiran-butiran air berjumlah milyaran tersebut dari sebuah jendela kamar yang letaknya strategis dengan posisinya. Entah apa yang ia perhatikan, namun pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Suara hujan maupun gelegar halilintar tidak ia pedulikan sama sekali. Bahkan, udara dingin yang menusuk dari luar serta bauran dari suhu air conditioner di dalam ruangan seakan tidak bisa mengganggunya yang hanya berbalut pakaian atas tipis tanpa lengan beserta celana pendek selutut. Namun semakin menjadi gelegar halilintar tersebut, semakin gadis ini mengeratkan kalungan tangannya yang sedang melingkari kedua lutut miliknya. Gadis berambut pirang ini tidak bergeming dari posisi duduknya diatas kasur. Bahkan ekspresinya pun tidak bisa ditebak. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang ia lamunkan pada saat itu.

Perlahan gadis itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Hujan kian menderas yang bahkan disertai berbagai macam bunyi petir yang sedikit menyeramkan. Tatapan gadis itu yang tadinya kosong perlahan-lahan berubah, seakan ia kembali kealam yang nyata, terbangun dari lamunannya. Mata redupnya itu masih menatap lurus pemandangan didepannya tersebut, kali ini sedikit lebih intens. Ia menyerap pemandangan yang berada di hadapannya tersebut dalam-dalam, meresapinya kedalam otaknya dan mulai berfikir bahwa keadaan tersebut sangat amat mewakili perasaannya pada saat ini. Gelegar halilintar terdengar lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Seketika berbagai bayangan dan pernyataan serta pertanyaan berkelebat di dalam pikirannya, menguasai seluruh batas kapasitas yang otaknya miliki.

Kedua belah tangan milik gadis tersebut mengepal kuat-kuat sampai buku-buku di jari-jari ramping nan lentik miliknya memutih. Kalau bisa sampai aliran darah di tangannya berhenti seketika karena hal itu, ia tidak akan peduli. Berbagai emosi yang tadinya sudah mereda kini mulai berseliweran di hatinya lagi. Mencabik-cabik dan menusuk-nusuk indera perasaannya, membuat gadis putih berparas cantik tersebut kembali larut dalam lamunannya. Kembali memasang tatapan kosongnya. Kembali mengeratkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan tangannya sendiri dan enggan bergeming dari tempatnya walaupun sudah berjam-jam yang lalu ia bertahan dalam posisi yang sama.

Kala matanya masih lurus-lurus menatap kearah luar, sebuah ketukan halus di depan pintu kamarnya tersebut diterima oleh pendengarannya dengan baik. Walaupun begitu, alih-alih menjawab, gadis ini hanya diam saja. Masih tidak bergeming, tidak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan bahkan tidak bersuara. Masih larut dalam lamunan dan imajinasinya sendiri yang entah apa. Beberapa ketukan terdengar kembali. Namun gadis itu seperti sengaja menulikan telinganya. Seakan tidak mempedulikan eksistensi makhluk yang berada di depan pintu kaku tersebut.

"Temari..."

Sahutan halus dari balik pintu mengiringi beberapa ketukan lagi. Namun tetap saja gadis yang disebut namanya itu tak berniat untuk membalasnya sedikitpun. Sepasang matanya masih menatap lurus-lurus ke depan, menatap hujan yang kelihatannya masih enggan untuk berhenti membasahi sebagian wajah bumi. Helaan nafas putus asa terdengar samar-samar dari balik pintu. Seaakan mengerti tentang kondisi yang ada di baliknya, sang pengetuk pintu tersebut membuka pintu yang bebas tak terkunci di depannya sedikit demi sedikit. Menampakkan sosoknya yang bermahkota biru dan ekspresi yang diliputi kecemasan. Mata _ruby_ milik sosok gadis berambut biru sebahu itu segera menangkap sosok bayangan yang daritadi ingin ia temui sedang duduk di atas kasur, di pojok ruangan yang berukuran sedang tersebut. Keadaan gadis bernama Temari yang ada didalam ruangan itu mampu membuatnya meringis.

Gadis yang dibalut dengan kain berwarna hitam-hitam ini melangkahkan kakinya kearah sosok gadis yang sedang melamun tidak jelas tersebut tanpa ragu-ragu. Ia sudah paham betul sifat gadis di depannya. Bagaimanapun, gadis berambut pirang kuncir empat itu adalah teman baiknya. Samar-samar, gadis ini dapat melihat kekosongan dari tatapan Temari kearah jendela serta wajah cantiknya yang terlihat amat pucat bak mayat hidup. Langkah gadis ini terhenti ketika ia sudah tepat berada di depan gadis bermata _teal_ itu. Ia menghela nafas pelan-pelan dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak sahabatnya yang terekspos.

Temari sedikit tersentak ketika kulit sensitifnya menerima sentuhan secara tiba-tiba dari sebuah tangan hangat yang familiar. Tidak usah diberitahu lagi pun, ia sudah bisa mengetahui siapa kini yang tengah berada di kamarnya secara tiba-tiba . Gadis berumur 21 tahun ini akhirnya mengalah dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, menatap sosok pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Konan,"

Temari akhirnya berbicara walaupun nadanya terdengar hanya seperti bergumam. Namun sosok gadis yang bernama Konan itu masih bisa mendengarnya dengan cukup baik. Kali ini sang gadis biru dapat melihat wajah sahabatnya dengan amat jelas. Mata yang sayu dan redup dengan kantung mata tebal, wajah yang cukup pucat dan bibir yang sedikit pecah-pecah. Belum lagi kulitnya yang amat dingin karena terbalut oleh suhu udara dingin pada jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Ia sedikit tertegun sebelum melemparkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang khas kepada Temari. Konan tahu bahwa sudah beberapa itu Temari mengurung dirinya di ruangan bernuansa ungu pucat ini.

Temari, mungkin terlalu lemas untuk sekedar membalas senyuman tipis milik gadis yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik tersebut. Ia tidak bergeming dan mengalihkan manik matanya kembali ke arah jendela dan menatap pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya dengan diam seperti yang sudah ia lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Gadis ini mulai mengubah posisi kedua kakinya yang tertekuk menjadi berselanjar lurus ke depan dan membebaskan kedua tangannya yang mulai agak letih ke samping tubuhnya. Konan menghela nafas sejenak dan mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran kasur yang berbalut kain tebal merah marun, di samping tubuh ramping milik Temari.

"Mimpi tentang itu lagi?"

Temari tidak menjawab lontaran pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh gadis di sebelahnya itu seakan yakin bahwa temannya itu sudah tahu akan jawabannya. Ia masih memfokuskan kedua buah matanya pada butiran-butiran air yang belum berhenti turun dari langit dengan kecepatan tak terukur diluar sana. Beberapa bayangan yang tak ingin ia ingat kembali berkelebat di dalam pikirannya yang membuat gadis itu harus menutup matanya erat-erat serta menghela nafas berat. Sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang kurang stabil akhir-akhir ini. Konan, yang masih tengah duduk di sebelahnya, hanya bisa menatap teman dekatnya tersebut dengan sorot mata kasihan. Ia mengerti betul, bahkan sangat amat mengerti, apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh gadis pirang di sampinya itu.

Suasana diam yang tidak biasa, tercipta di antara kedua makhluk yang sudah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama semenjak mereka berumur balita tersebut. Konan masih menunggu Temari untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan semenit lalu. Sementara Temari masih berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan emosinya, menahannya agar tidak membuncah keluar. Perlahan-lahan gadis bermata _teal_ itu mulai membuka kelopak matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Sepasang matanya itu kini menunduk, menangkap bayangan apa saja yang ia terima. Temari menautkan jemari-jemari dikedua belah tangannya di atas paha sambil sesekali memainkan kuku-kuku panjangnya sebelum akhirnya ia mulai angkat bicara.

"Ada apa kemari?"

Konan menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika ia yakin, bahwa pertayaan yang meluncur dari mulut Temari tadi, ditujukan untuknya mengingat di ruangan itu memang tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua.

"Oh, tidak ada. Hanya sekedar mengunjungi seorang teman baikku yang kini sudah berubah menjadi mayat hidup."

Temari sedikit meringis mendengar nada jawaban dari gadis di sebelahnya yang diwarnai dengan sedikit unsur sarkastik. Gadis berkuncir empat ini tau persis bahwa Konan adalah salah satu tipe orang yang jujur mengekspresikan perasaannya yang dapat terlihat dari dalam unsur nada bicaranya. Untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya, Temari menghela nafas dan makin menundukkan pandangannya dalam-dalam. Tanpa sadar ia tertawa kecil.

"Sebegitu menyedihkannya kah..."

Konan memutar kedua bola mata _ruby_-nya dan mendengus. Terkadang Temari memang sangat tidak bisa dipercaya dengan sifatnya yang bisa berubah 180 derajat menjadi kekanak-kanakan dan mellow seperti sekarang ini. Gadis yang berada di depannya ini bukan seperti yang biasanya. Yang tegas, galak, cerewet dan tentu saja dewasa. Salah satu jemari milik Konan dengan gemas menyentil dahi milik Temari yang dapat membuat empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan sih Kona—"

"Memang keadaanmu ini menyedihkan, Temari! Tidakkah kau bercermin dan melihat wajahmu yang berantakkan itu, hah? Pucat, bibir pecah-pecah, kantung mata dimana-mana, kau sebut apa itu Temari? Sekarang katakan, sudah berapa hari kau mengurung diri disini? Sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan? Adik-adikmu itu sedang khawatir tau!"

Konan segera memotong kalimat protes dari Temari dengan tidak sabaran. Temari yang mendengar penuturan Konan yang berbalut dengan emosi tersebut mendadak terdiam kembali. Gadis itu menatap Konan dengan berbagai emosi yang berkilatan di kedua matanya. Ia mengerti bahwa kondisinya pada saat ini hanya akan membuat temannya tersebut emosi karena khawatir. Begitupula sebaliknya dengan Konan yang juga kini sedang menatap Temari dengan sedih. Temari sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri, di samping Konan memanglah anak tunggal. Tentu saja keadaan gadis pirang tersebut mampu mengundang ke khawatiran yang besar baginya.

Temari mengalihkan pandangannya jauh-jauh dari wajah Konan yang mengeras karena emosi. Ia sama sekali tidak mau berdebat dengan Konan pada saat-saat seperti ini. Ia terlalu lelah atau memang ia sama sekali sedang tidak mood untuk itu. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban yang rasional hanya untuk pernyataan sekecil itu. Lagi-lagi _teal_ miliknya lebih memilih untuk menghadap ke arah jendela yang tetap menyajikan pemandangan sama seperti menit-menit sebelumnya. Mungkin, memang keadaannya saat ini amat buruk dan menyedihkan seperti kata Konan tadi. Ia memang sudah 5 hari mengurung dan menyiksa dirinya di kamar itu dengan tidak makan. Ia sudah mengetahui betul kondisinya pada saat ini. Ia tidak perlu lagi melihat wujud dirinya sendiri di depan cermin untuk melihat secara langsung rupa fisiknya pada saat ini. Berani taruhan, ia pasti sudah sangat mirip dengan mayat hidup seperti yang Konan bilang tadi.

"Temari..." Konan menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku tidak akan mengajakmu berdebat. Tapi mengertilah. Aku dan juga adik-adikmu tidak mau melihat kau menjadi seperti ini, oke?"

Temari masih tetap diam, menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia sedang tidak berniat untuk berbicara sama sekali. Gadis ini memang keras kepala, seperti yang Konan tahu. Tetapi gadis berambut biru ini tidak akan menyerah sampai tujuannya datang ke situ tercapai.

"Mau sampai kapan kau keras kepala seperti itu? Sadarlah Temari, mimpi bodohmu itu hanya bunga tidur! Sekarang sudah tidak waktunya lagi untuk kau berlagak seperti itu."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Konan." Sinis Temari. Konan hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Oh jadi menurutmu aku hanyalah gadis bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa, begitu?" Konan berdecak kesal. "Demi Tuhan Temari, ini sudah 2 bulan semenjak Itachi meninggal!"

Mendengar sebuah nama yang menjadi penyebab kondisinya pada saat ini, sekelebat emosi mendadak bergemuruh kembali dari dalam dada Temari. Bayangan-bayangan itu, serta pertanyaan dan pernyataan itu kembali menyerang dan menguasai pikirannya. Gadis itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya kembali kuat-kuat, menahan seluruh emosinya yang ada. Panas ia rasakan di kedua pelupuk matanya kala emosi itu semakin membuncah-buncah, meminta untuk segera ditumpahkan.

"Berisik. Aku tahu itu, Konan."

Suara Temari terdengar bergetar menahan tangis. Ia melontarkan tatapan marahnya kearah Konan. Walau bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh menangis. Ia tidak mau menangis dan ia harus tetap terlihat tegar. Sementara Konan tengah dikuasai oleh emosinya yang kian memuncak, menatap Temari dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Kalau kau memang sadar, kenapa kau masih menyiksa dirimu sendiri? Kalau kau memang sudah mengerti akan hal itu, kenapa kau masih repot-repot memikirkannya? Seriuslah Temari, dia itu sudah meninggal!"

"Hentikan itu, Ko—"

"Kenapa kau rela menyiksa perasaanmu sendiri hanya untuk orang yang sudah berlainan dimensi denganmu? Kau pikir perasaannya masih hidup untuk mengerti akan kondisimu sekarang, iya?"

"Konan, sudah cuk—"

"Itachi itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini Temari, sudah meninggal! Orang yang sudah meninggal itu tidak akan pernah bangkit lagi ke dunia ini, tahu!"

"Kon—"

"Berhentilah mengharapkan hal-hal muluk seperti yang ada di mimpimu itu, Temari. Berhentilah memikirkannya! Aku katakan sekali lagi, demi Tuhan Itachi itu sudah—"

"Cukup Konan, cukup!"

Tidak. Temari sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung semua emosi yang selama ini ditahannya. Dada-nya naik turun seiringan dengan nafasnya yang kian memburu. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Kata-kata Konan tadi adalah kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan untuk dirinya. Kenyataan yang selama ini ingin ia hindari sejauh mungkin, bahkan kalau bisa ia hilangkan. Cairan bening yang sedari tadi mati-matian ia bendung sekarang tumpah begitu saja tidak terkendali. Teriakan Temari itu tadi membuat Konan sadar akan kata-katanya yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ia segera membungkam mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan perasaan menyesal segera menyelimuti dadanya. Konan merutuki kelemahannya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal-hal seperti tadi yang mampu memperburuk keadaan. Harusnya ia mampu mengendalikan emosi dan kata-kata tajamnya, walaupun semua yang ia katakan tadi itu benar.

"Oh tidak, Temari. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya, aku hanya—Ah, maafkan aku tapi kau harus sadar kalau aku hanya ingin membantumu. Aku—"

"Pergilah." Perintah Temari disela-sela isakkannya. Mati-matian gadis itu mengelap air matanya yang kian lama makin menderas. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar caiiran bening itu berhenti mengalir membasahi mata dan wajahnya. Rasa sakit hati yang kini ia terima tidak bisa mereda begitu saja. Temari, gadis pirang itu, hanya ingin sendiri saat ini.

"Tapi Temari, ja—"

"Pergilah Konan." Temari mengulangi dengan tegas kata-katanya dengan nada yang serak tertelan oleh tangis. Ia tidak lagi bisa menahan getaran suaranya yang makin menjadi. Tidak perlu di perintah untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Konan segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat kearah pintu. Tidak ada gunanya memaksa gadis yang keras kepala seperti Temari ini. Ia mengerti, bahwa Temari memang sedang butuh untuk menyendiri pada saat itu dan butuh untuk meringankan beban di pikirannya. Lagi pula, itu juga salah kata-katanya sendiri yang makin memperburuk keadaan. Tapi sesungguhnya Konan berbuat begitu, hanya karena ia tidak tahan dengan kondisi mental sahabatnya yang menyedihkan seperti itu.

Konan masih merutuki dirinya sendiri. Merutuki keadaan. Merutuki semuanya. Entah siapa yang harus ia persalahkan dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Sahabatnya? Tentu tidak. Siapapun akan wajar berlaku demikian jika mereka mengalami hal yang demikian sama. Dirinya sendiri? Tidak, ia tidak mau mempersalahkan dirinya sendiri. Toh dia hanya mencoba untuk memulihkan keadaan Temari. Membantu adik-adik Temari yang sudah gagal berkali-kali untuk membujuk kakak mereka semenjak 5 hari yang lalu. Sebagai orang terdekat Temari, Konan tentu harus bisa membantunya. Orang yang bernama Itachi tadi? Mungkin memang ia yang patut di persalahkan. Tapi kematian bukanlah kehendak orang itu sendiri bukan? Lalu sekarang siapa dan apa yang harus dipersalahkan? Takdir Tuhan kah? Oh, tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin. Konan tidak bisa menyalahkan hal yang sudah mutlak seperti itu.

Sesampainya diambang pintu, Konan menghela nafas dalam diam dan segera memutar kenop pintu, membuka benda penutup ruangan tersebut dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari kamar tersebut serta tidak lupa ia menutup kembali pintunya, menciptakan sebuah suara debaman yang khas.

**.**

**.**

**UNTOUCHABLE**

**.**

**.**

_Enjoy_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Konan, bagaimana?"

Gadis bernama Konan itu, yang baru saja keluar dari kamar milik sahabatnya, segera menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang familiar dari belakang menanyainya. Sosok seorang laki-laki berambut merah tengah berdiri tegap tak jauh dari dirinya. Wajah lak-laki itu menunjukkan ekspresi khas miliknya yang datar namun Konan tetap bisa menangkap sorot kekhawatiran dalam mata _aquamarine_ laki-laki itu. Konan menghela nafas dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Seakan mengerti akan isyarat yang diberikan oleh Konan, laki-laki yang memiliki tato 'ai' di sebelah kiri dahinya tersebut mendesah putus asa.

"Aku mengerti..." Ujarnya. Konan hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar kata-kata tersebut terlontar dari mulut pria itu.

"Yah... Setidaknya kita sama-sama tahu kalau kakakmu itu keras kepala, kan. Tidak ada gunanya untuk memaksanya lebih jauh lagi..."

Laki-laki yang memiliki lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya tersebut hanya bisa angkat bahu dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarga yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Konan senantiasa mengikuti pria itu, ikut mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang berhadapan dengan lelaki berambut merah tersebut. Kedua tangan milik laki-laki itu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah sedikit berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan lagi. Kedua bola matanya menatap meja yang terletak persis di depannya dengan sedikit frustasi. Konan, hanya bisa menyorot kasihan pada sosok di depannya ini, yang seringkali memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Ia mengerti bahwa Gaara dan seorang kakak laki-lakinya yang merupakan adik Temari juga agak kerepotan mengurus kakak perempuan mereka satu-satunya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Semenjak tiga bersaudara ini sudah kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka 7 tahun yang lalu, Temari dan kedua adiknya dituntut untuk bisa hidup mandiri. Biasanya, Temari lah yang akan gencar dalam menjaga dan mengurusi kedua adiknya itu. Namun untuk keadaan seperti saat ini, semuanya menjadi terbalik.

"Hn. Aku dan Kankurou juga sudah angkat tangan," Ujar pria itu lagi. Konan menghela nafas panjang.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa berbuat lebih jauh lagi, Gaara."

Pria yang bernama Gaara tersebut menopang dagu lancipnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Laki-laki yang merupakan adik bungsu Temari ini mengeryit dalam-dalam, memfokuskan matanya ke bawah seperti sedang berfikir dengan sangat serius. Sementara Konan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jendela terdekat. Mata _ruby_-nya mengawasi hujan yang sepertinya yang sudah mulai sedikit mereda dari sebelumnya. Kilatan petir juga sudah mulai berhenti, tidak lagi memperdengarkan suara gelegar yang di hasilkannya. Beberapa saat, keheningan tercipta di ruangan itu. Belum ada yang mau memulai percakapan.

"Mungkin..." Gaara kemudian memecah keheningan. "Kita memang harus meminta bantuan dia. Untuk saat ini hanya dia yang dapat membujuk Temari,"

Otak Konan segera menangkap tentang apa, atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang di maksud oleh pria di depannya tersebut. Pandangannya segera ia alihkan kepada laki-laki tak beralis mata tersebut. Gadis berambut sebahu ini mengernyit tidak yakin akan usul Gaara.

"Bukankah dia masih sangat sibuk di Konoha?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon sebelum berkata-kata. "Besok ia akan pulang ke Suna,"

Seketika setitik binar harapan muncul di dalam kedua bola mata Konan. Sepertinya memang masih ada harapan untuk membantu Temari agar bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari kesedihannya.

"Kita harus meminta bantuannya kalau begitu. Biasanya Temari akan lebih mau mendengarkan dia daripada aku, disamping hubungan mereka sebagai sepupu tiri memang dekat sekali kan?"

Gaara mengangguk kecil sebagai respon dari kata-kata Konan. "Semoga saja Temari mau mendengarkan kata-kata dia,"

"Tentu saja, Gaara." Konan mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

Gaara menghela nafas sebentar dan lalu mengangkat bahunya tanda setuju. "Kalau begitu malam ini biar ku telpon dia,"

Konan memberikan senyum tipis kepada pria pendiam di depannya tersebut. Dengan begini dia bisa jauh lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. Orang yang baru saja dia bicarakan dengan Gaara adalah satu-satunya harapan terakhir mereka. Satu-satunya orang yang mereka yakin akan mengeluarkan Temari dari kesedihannya yang mulai berlarut-larut. Merasa urusannya di situ telah selesai, Konan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah. Kita bisa sedikit lebih tenang sekarang. Kurasa, urusanku juga sudah selesai di sini,"

"Kau sudah mau pulang? Biar aku panggilkan Kankurou untuk mengantarmu kalau begitu," Gaara ikut-ikutan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Hujannya juga sudah mulai reda. Lagi pula nanti Pein akan menjemputku di suatu tempat,"

Konan melenggang ke arah pintu keluar. Sementara Gaara mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang, berniat untuk membukakan pintu bagi sahat kecil kakaknya yang sudah banyak membantu mereka tersebut. Terkadang, ia merasa bersyukur karena kakaknya punya seorang teman yang setia dan bisa diandalkan dalam saat-saat sulit seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, Konan-_san_."

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih," Konan melemparkan senyum tipisnya lagi. "Aku akan mengabarimu tentang dia nanti malam."

Gaara hanya meresponnya dengan mengangguk lagi. Konan segera melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya kearah gerbang utama rumah sahatnya tersebut. Mata aquamarine Gaara mengekori bayangan Konan yang makin lama makin menjauh dan segera hilang dari balik pagar tersebut. Pria berumur 19 tahun itu kemudian menghela nafas sedikit lega dan tanpa basa-basi segera menutup pintu kayu yang berada di depannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari masih sesengukan seorang diri di kasurnya. Gadis itu masih bertahan di dalam posisinya yang pasif. Jemari-jemari lentik milik gadis yang sedang rapuh ini masih dengan susah payah mengelap kasar air matanya yang enggan berhenti seperti hujan di luar sana. Oh, ralat. Bahkan hujan di luar sana sudah mulai berhenti. Namun sekarang malahan air matanya yang gantian makin menderas. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di ujung barat sana. Tetapi sampai saat itu pula gadis pirang ini masih belum bisa meredakan tangisan dan gejolak emosi ampur aduk di dalam dadanya. Padahal sudah sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, Konan meninggalkan kamarnya. Meninggalkannya seorang diri di sana atas permintaannya.

Menangis sama sekali bukan kebiasaannya. Menjadi orang yang rapuh dan lemah seperti ini sama sekali bukan kepribadiannya. Ia benci hal-hal cengeng dan ia benci sesuatu yang rapuh dan lemah. Sejak kecil, ia sudah terlatih untuk bisa menjadi sosok pribadi yang tidak mudah goyah apalagi cengeng. Selama umur hidupnya ia bukanlah tipe seorang gadis yang mudah menangis hanya karena hal-hal yang kecil atau semacamnya. Terakhir yang ia ingat, ia menangis hebat persis seperti sekarang ini ketika sebuah kecelakaan harus merenggut nyawa kedua orangtua-nya. Semenjak saat itu, Temari tidak lagi pernah meneteskan setitikpun air matanya sama sekali. Ia benci air mata. Ia benci cairan bening murni yang murni dihasilkan oleh sistem tubuh manusia itu. Ia membenci menangis yang hanya akan membuat matanya bengkak. Dan sekarang Temari membenci dirinya sendiri karena melakukan sesuatu yang ia benci.

Berkali-kali punggung tangan Temari berusaha untuk menghapus air matanya yang belum kunjung berhenti itu. Mati-matian ia berusaha menghentikan cairan asin tersebut untuk mengalir. Tetapi semuanya akan sia-sia kala emosi dan kesedihan gadis tersebut belum tertumpahkan seluruhnya. Bayangan-bayangan dari masa lalu serta berbagai rentetan pertanyaan dan pernyataan masih berkecamuk tiada henti di pikirannya, menguasai seluruh isi otaknya. Bukan hanya itu saja, bahkan. Kata-kata Konan setengah jam yang lalu juga menari-nari di telinganya, seakan-akan ingin tampah memperburuk keadaan gadis itu.

.

"_Demi Tuhan Temari, ini sudah 2 bulan semenjak Itachi meninggal!"_

_._

Temari memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Entah kenapa kata-kata Konan setengah jam yang lalu terngiang dengan jelas di dalam telinganya. Seketika sebuah sosok bayangan seseorang yang ingin ia hapus dalam pikirannya kembali muncul di dalam pikirannya.

"_Kalau kau memang sadar, kenapa kau masih menyiksa dirimu sendiri? Kalau kau memang sudah mengerti akan hal itu, kenapa kau masih repot-repot memikirkannya? Seriuslah Temari, dia itu sudah meninggal!"_

Sosok itu. Sosok seorang laki-laki bermata obsidian yang selalu memberikan sorotan kasih sayang. Sosok laki-laki berwajah tampan yang membuat _teal_ gadis itu tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit saja darinya. Sosok sempurna yang berhasil menjerat Temari ke dalam kehidupannya. Sosok laki-laki yang tangannya selalu siap untuk merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya saat ia sedang rapuh, yang selalu siap menangkapnya saat ia terjatuh. Sosok laki-laki yang menyebabkan kondisinya seperti sekarang ini. Sosok yang menjadi alasannya mengurung dirinya berhari-hari didalam kamar ini. Sosok yang belakangan ini selalu muncul di dalam alam bawah sadarnya ketika malam menjelang. Sosok yang tidak bisa lepas dari dalam pikirannya. Sosok yang memegang hak atas nama 'Itachi.' Sosok yang sudah berlainan dimensi dengan Temari.

.

"_Kenapa kau rela menyiksa perasaanmu sendiri hanya untuk orang yang sudah berlainan dimensi denganmu? Kau pikir perasaannya masih hidup untuk mengerti akan kondisimu sekarang, iya?"_

Kata-kata Konan berlanjut dengan jelas di telinganya. Temari langsung menutup kedua telinganya, berharap suara Konan berhenti menganggunya. Walaupun sebagian besar, bahkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya mengakui akan kata-kata Konan itu. Tapi kenapa sepertinya hatinya masih tidak rela? Temari sama sekali masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang sudah berada tepat di depannya, menghantam harapan-harapan dan mimpi indah gadis itu menjadi puing-puing tak berguna yang tidak bisa lagi ia susun. Apakah ia harus menyalahkan kematian kekasihnya yang bernama Itachi itu? Atau pantaskah ia menyalahkan takdir Tuhan atas hal ini?

.

"_Itachi itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini Temari, sudah meninggal! Orang yang sudah meninggal itu tidak akan pernah bangkit lagi ke dunia ini, tahu!"_

_._

Kedua tangan Temari mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya yang mendadak sakit kala kata-kata Konan berlanjut lagi di telinganya. Sialnya, air mata gadis itu masih belum berhenti juga yang membuatnya tambah pusing.

.

"_Berhentilah mengharapkan hal-hal muluk seperti yang ada di mimpimu itu, Temari. Berhentilah memikirkannya! Aku katakan sekali lagi, demi Tuhan Itachi itu sudah—"_

_._

Meninggal.

Temari tahu persis itu. Bahwa orang yang meninggal tidak akan pernah bisa lagi bangkit ke dunia ini. Temari sadar akan itu. Bahwa mimpinya selama ini, mimpi yang sudah menghantuinya belakangan ini. Mimpinya yang menceritakan bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar kehilangan Itachi. Mimpi yang menunjukkan padanya bahwa sebenarnya tunangannya itu masih hidup dan akan selalu ada di sebelahnya seperti yang dulu pria itu janjikan. Mimpinya yang tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Tidak akan pernah. Semua yang berada di mimpinya itulah yang memembuatnya tidak mau mengakui akan kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mimpi yang membuat gadis itu membantah kenyataan yang jelas-jelas sudah ia lewati 2 bulan lalu.

Temari mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dengan kasar sampai seluruh kunciran di rambutnya terlepas paksa. Membuat rambut setengah bahunya tersebut tergerai. Ia terlalu lelah untuk ini. Ia terlalu lemah dalam perangkap mimpinya sendiri. Kenyataan itu terlalu meyakitkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Temari membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal yang kini telah sepenuhnya banjir karena air mata. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat dan berusaha menghilangkan semua bayangan-bayangan tadi sampai kantuk menyerangnya, membawanya ke alam mimpi hingga pagi datang menjelang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sorot mata _teal _Temari memandang jijik terhadap dirinya sendiri di depan cermin kamar mandi yang mempunyai penerangan cukup itu. Rambut kusut nan acak-acakan, mata yang memerah dan bengkak serta jejak-jejak air mata yang mengering di wajahnya. Membuat tampang gadis itu sungguh amat berantakan. Temari masih cukup sadar bahwa kemarin ia menangis semalaman dan terbangun diatas bantal yang sudah sepenuhnya basah akibat kelakuannya tersebut. Dan ketika terbangun, ternyata hari sudah mau menjelang siang. Berlama-lama di kasur membuat Temari tidak betah dan akhirnya ia memutuskan bangkit untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, membersihkan kekacauan yang tercipta dengan jelas di wajahnya.

Tangan gadis itu menelungkup di bawah keran yang sudah menyala, mengalirkan air yang kini sudah tertampung sempurna di tangannya. Perlahan gadis itu membilaskan air tersebut ke seluruh wajahnya. Membasuh sisa-sisa air matanya semalam dan menyegarkan sedikit pikirannya. Temari sedikit bergidik ketika air dengan suhu dingin tersebut menerpa wajahnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mematikan keran dan mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk terdekat. Temari kembali memandang wajahnya di depan cermin. Sudah lumayan, walaupun mata gadis itu masih terlihat bengkak. Temari meraih sisir untuk merapihkan rambutnya yang kusut tersebut. Ia tidak berniat untuk mengikat rambutnya menjadi kuncirannya yang khas seperti biasa. Maka, ia hanya membiarkan rambut pirangnya tergerai begitu saja. Selesai, Temari menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya tersebut.

Dan ternyata sebuah kejutan tengah menunggu Temari di atas kasurnya.

Hampir saja gadis itu menjatuhkan sisir dari genggamannya nya ketika menemukan pria berambut merah yang tengah duduk dengan santai di pinggiran kasurnya. Mengingat ia tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya dari kemarin, maka wajar saja kalau tiba-tiba ada orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mata gadis itu sedikit melebar ketika melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok tersebut. Ia sempat berfikir kalau itu Gaara, adik bungsunya. Namun ternyata bukan.

"Sasori?"

"Halo sepupuku yang keras kepala,"

Laki-laki bermata hazel yang bernama Sasori itu memberikan cengiran khasnya kepada Temari, sepupu tirinya, yang masih terkaget-kaget begitu melihat kehadiran pria tersebut. Mendadak mood Temari menjadi cerah kala menemukan sepupu kesayangannya itu tiba-tiba berada di dalam kamarnya setelah 1 tahun tidak bertatap muka. Nada ceria kembali hinggap ke dalam suara Temari yang baru saja kemarin dilanda kesedihan. Oh sungguh, hanya sepupunya yang satu ini yang dapat membuat Temari mendapatkan mood-nya kembali. Mendadak Temari melupakan seluruh kejadian kemarin.

"Yaampun Sasori. Kau benar-benar tidak berubah ya, masih saja masuk kamarku tanpa izin. Kapan kau kembali dari Konoha?"

Sasori terkekeh pelan. "Salah sendiri pintunya tidak di kunci. Aku baru saja sampai tadi pagi. Biar aku tebak, kau pasti baru bangun?"

Temari hanya menyengir, tidak menjawab. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah pemuda yang mempunyai hubungan amat dekat dengan dirinya itu. Bahkan, lebih dekat daripada hubungannya dengan Konan ataupun kedua adiknya. Sasori sekarang dapat melihat wajah cantik sepupunya itu yang masih terlihat agak sedikit berantakan dengan jelas. Pria berwajah _baby-face_ tersebut menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa dengan matamu yang bengkak itu, Temari?"

"Oh, ini... Tidak ada apa-apa. Memangnya mataku terlihat bengkak?" Sangkal Temari yang enggan untuk memberitahukan kejadian kemarin.

Sasori, yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui semuanya berkat penjelasan Konan yang juga merupakan teman dekatnya itu, memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia mendesah kecil lalu mengacak-ngacak poni sepupu tirinya dengan gemas.

"Jangan bodoh begitu. Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Konan dan kedua adikmu, Temari. Mereka sangat khawatir tahu,"

Temari mendelik sebal kearah pria berwajah awet muda di sebelahnya tersebut, lalu menundukkan pandangannya sedikit kebawah. "Berisik Sasori. Ah, kau ini sama saja dengan Konan,"

Sasori menghela nafas panjang. "Dasar kau ini masih saja keras kepala ya, tidak berubah sama sekali," Mata hazel milik pria itu melirik ke arah Temari sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Melihat keadaanmu yang seperti itu, siapa yang tidak khawatir. Ini pasti gara-gara Itachi lagi kan?"

"Jangan bahas hal itu, Sasori." ungkap Temari tegas. Mendengar nama Itachi disebut-sebut lagi, wajah milik gadis itu menegang seketika. Beberapa emosi bergemuruh kembali di dalam dadanya namun gadis ini sebisa mungkin menahannya, mencegah supaya kejadian kemarin tidak terulang lagi. Mencegah agar air matanya yang ia benci itu tidak tumpah lagi.

Sasori melirik kearah sepupu perempuannya itu dengan sendu. Ia segera bisa menangkap ekspresi wajah Temari yang tiba-tiba saja menegang kala Sasori menyebut sebuah nama yang kini menjadi sensitif untuk gadis itu. Sasori juga tentu saja dengan mudah bisa membaca keadaan mental sepupu yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Terpaksa, ia tidak mau membahasnya lagi lebih lanjut. Lebih memilih untuk diam dan menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. Lagi pula, ia juga mempunyai tujuan khusus yang sudah ia rencanakan sendiri untuk membuat Temari bisa melepaskan diri dari kesedihannya. Setelah mendapat telpon dari Konan kemarin malam, pria yang memang sudah berencana untuk pulang ke Suna selama ia mendapatkan cuti semesternya, segera menyusun sebuah rencana yang ia yakin dapat menyadarkan Temari. Membuat sepupunya itu bisa rela atas kematian tunangannya, Itachi Uchiha.

"Baik, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku menyerah. Tapi hari ini kau harus keluar dari kamar ya. Jangan mengurung diri terus seperti ini. Kasihan adik-adikmu itu, tahu. Dan kau juga tidak mau menua di dalam kamar kan?" Pandangan pria itu lalu beralih kepada Temari yang sekarang ikut-ikutan memandang ke arahnya. Temari tertegun sejenak dan lalu meresponnya dengan sekali anggukan, tanda setuju. Sasori tersenyum tipis dan lalu mengacak-acak kembali poni sepupunya itu.

"Bagus. Sekarang, mandi sana! Perbaiki penampilanmu yang kusut itu, lalu sarapan. Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan setelah ini,"

"Iya, iya. Dasar cerewet." Dumel Temari yang kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan melenggang pergi.

Sasori hanya menyeringai kecil melihat tingkah sepupu tirinya yang 1 tahun lebih muda darinya tersebut. Pandangan matanya masih mengikuti gerakan Temari yang dengan sigap membuka sebuah lemari pakaian, memilah-milah baju yang akan gadis itu pakai nantinya dan melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Sasori memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menyembunyikan kedua bola matanya yang beriris hazel. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya, tentang gadis cantik itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara itu... Masih irit bicara seperti biasa ya?"

Saat itu kedua insan yang menyandang status sebagai saudara tiri ini sudah berada di dalam mobil sedan coklat kepunyaan Sasori. Temari tampak lebih baik setelah bebersih diri dan kembali mendatangkan makanan kedalam lambungnya yang sudah nyaris 3 hari tidak diisi. Rambut pirang milik gadis itu dikuncir 4 seperti biasanya dan kini tubuhnya terbalut dengan kemeja lengan pendek, bolero serta rok pendek diatas lutut yang bernuansa putih-putih. Sementara Sasori yang memegang kendali atas mobil tersebut membiarkan style rambutnya yang sedikit jabrik seperti biasa dan hanya memakai kemeja abu-abu polos yang lengan panjangnya digulung sampai sebatas siku serta celana jeans.

Kala pendengaran Temari menangkap lontaran pertanyaan dari pria yang sudah ia kenal semenjak duduk di sekolah dasar tersebut, ia mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Itu lho, ketika kau tiba-tiba keluar kamar dengan penampilan segar seperti itu, dia sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa. Maksudku, ia tidak tampak terkejut atau bagaimana. Padahal sepertinya ia lebih mengkhawatirkanmu dibanding Kankurou yang malah mengomentarimu habis-habisan tadi."

Temari mengangguk-angguk kecil tanda mengerti. Sasori benar. Padahal sudah beberapa hari ini ia mengurung dirinya tanpa makaan di kamar, Gaara, adik bungsunya itu malah tidak berkata-kata apapun. "Yah... Mungkin."

Sasori tertawa kecil dan melirik kecil kearah Temari sambil tetap memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan. "Tapi terlihat sekali dari matanya itu kalau dia lega akhirnya kakaknya yang keras kepala dan galak ini mau keluar kamar juga,"

Temari samar-samar memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Sok tau. Sudah, menyetir saja sana yang benar."

Sasori tidak bisa menutupi ekspresi gelinya kala hazel miliknya tersebut melihat wajah cemberut Temari. Yang malah, menurut pendapat pribadi Sasori sendiri, dengan ekspresi seperti itu Temari malah terlihat lebih menarik. Menyadari pemikirannya yang tadi itu, Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menghilangkan pemikirannya yang tadi itu._'Mikir apa aku ini'_ batinnya dalam hati.

"Eh Sasori, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

Temari sudah dibuat penasaran dari tadi. Sasori sama sekali tidak memberitahunya kemana mereka akan pergi. Walaupun sebenarnya Temari juga tidak bertanya pada pria itu. Tetapi mengetahui Sasori yang tiba-tiba ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan ini menimbulkan sebuah keheranan di dalam diri Temari. Sasori, pemuda yang ditanya itu tidak menjawab. Malahan ia hanya memasang senyumannya yang khas, membuat Temari melirik kesal kearahnya. Gadis itu tambah menekuk wajahnya ketika pemuda yang ia tanya malahan hanya senyum-senyum saja. Sasori yang menyadarinya, segera buka suara.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan kata-kata, 'menunggu batu kerikil di tengah senja untuk menjadi emas'?"

Temari mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kebingungan. "Aku hanya mau tahu kita akan pergi kemana Sasori, bukan bermain tebak-tebakkan."

"Kalau kau mau tahu kemana, kau harus bisa menjawab yang tadi dulu."

"Itu..." Temari mulai berfikir keras, berusaha memahami kata-kata Sasori tadi. Namun tidak ada satupun kata-kata yang masuk akal yang bisa diterima oleh otaknya. "Ah, entahlah aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, kau duduk manis saja di situ dan lihat sendiri aku akan membawamu kemana."

Temari mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sepupunya yang satu ini memang kadang-kadang suka membuatnya kesal setengah mati. "Terserah kau sajalah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah mulai senja dan matahari sudah akan mulai tenggelam. Tidak terasa sudah selama ini Sasori mengajak Temari berjalan-jalan hampir keliling Suna. Ke taman, ke pusat perbelanjaan, menonton film bahkan ke kebun binatang. Walaupun, gadis itu sendiri masih tidak mengerti apa tujuan dari pria itu mengajaknya jalan-jalan seharian itu. Mungkinkah hanya untuk menaikkan mood Temari yang kemarin sempat rusak itu? Entahlah, ia tidak tahu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Temari tidak jalan-jalan seperti ini. Selama ini ia selalu menyibukkan dirinya di kuliah dan mengurus kedua adiknya yang juga sudah mulai beranjak dewasa sama seperti dirinya. Semenjak kehilangan kedua orangtua, Temari lah yang gencar mengurusi segala-galanya yang ada di kediaman besar milik keluarganya tersebut. Apalagi pamannya Yashamaru, sedang berada di luar negri selama 3 bulan dan belum kunjung kembali sampai sekarang. Jadilah Temari menjelma sebagai gadis yang sangat sibuk.

Temari memejamkan kedua matanya dengan lembut, menikmati setiap desiran-desiran angin yang menerpa wajahnya yang masuk dari celah-celah jendela mobil milik Sasori yang memang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Angin pada sore hari itu sedang sejuk-sejuknya dan tentu saja Temari tidak mau melewatkannya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan ketenangan semacam ini. Hampir saja gadis itu benar-benar sepenuhnya tertidur karena sepoi-sepoi angin sore tersebut kalau suara Sasori membangunkannya.

"Yak. Kita sampai di pemberhentian selanjutnya."

Temari kembali membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke depana gar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kemana sebenarnya Sasori membawanya sekarang. Tatkala pemandangan di depannya itu sudah benar-benar ia serapi dengan sempurna, Temari mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Di depannya kini sudah terbentang sebuah tempat yang tidak asing lagi bagi sebagian orang. Pantai.

Temari yang tidak sabar segera membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya dan keluar dari benda mati yang merupakan alat transportasi darat tersebut. Ia berlari-lari kecil, menuju ke dekat bibir pantai. Cahaya matahari yang sudah berubah menjadi cahaya senja yang cantik membuat gadis itu membentuk senyum suminggrah di wajah putihnya. Ini sungguh waktu yang sempurna untuk menyaksikan matahari pulang ke ujung barat sana. Sasori, sepupunya itu benar-benar tahu apa yang dapat membuat gadis itu bisa melupakan semua beban dan kesedihannya seketika. Namun, ketika Temari lebih jelas memperhatikan keadaan pantai tersebut, ia tertegun.

Pantai ini seperti sangat familiar baginya. Seperti, suatu tempat yang menorehkan rasa kesan yang mendalam bagi gadis itu. Temari mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali, mengorek-ngorek ingatan lamanya kalau-kalau ia memang pernah menginjakkan kakinya di sana sebelumnya.

Dan, tentu saja.

Ia segera ingat.

Temari segera ingat semuanya. Suna, tempat kelahirannya ini hanya mempunyai satu pantai, yaitu pantai yang sedang ia kunjungi , bukan. Bukan hal itu yang membuat wajah Temari tengah menegang sekarang. Kini ingatan lamanya bangkit kembali dan membuat berbagai emosi menyerang dadanya kembali seperti kemarin. Gadis itu tertegun di tempat kala mengingat peristiwa yang pernah terjadi tepat di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tempat yang menjadi saksi bahwa...

"Ini tempat di mana Itachi melamarmu kan?"

Suara Sasori diterima dengan baik oleh indera pendegaran Temari kala pria itu tiba-tiba muncul dari balik punggungnya. Ia berdiri tepat di samping gadis itu, menerawang jauh-jauh ke depan. Temari tidak bersuara, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori yang menjadi pernyataan baginya. Dia memang bodoh karena baru menyadarinya sekarang. Menyadari kalau pada akhirnya Sasori akan nekat membawanya kesini.

Tapi kenapa?

Memori di dalam otaknya mendadak berputar dan menyajikan berbagai kenangan lama yang menguasai seluruh pikiran Temari. Refleks, tangan gadis itu mengepal begitu merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Sasori mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap datar ke arah Temari yang sekarang tengah menunduk dalam-dalam, menahan kecamuk di dalam dadanya.

"Tepat di tempat kita berdiri ini 'dia' melamarmu, iya kan Temari?"

Entah kenapa suara Sasori tadi terdengar menyakitkan bagi pendengarannya. Walaupun tidak tersirat sama sekali unsur tajam atau sarkastik di dalam nada bicara pria itu. Dan kemudian berbagai suara menyerang telinganya yang memanas.

.

"_Kau menyukai pantai ini kan?"_

_._

"_Izinkan aku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu, Temari. Terimalah cincin ini dan menikahlah denganku."_

Kedua tangan ramping miliknya tiba-tiba bergerak untuk menutup telinganya. Tidak. Tidak lagi. Suara itu... Ia ingat betul yang kini menyerang pendengarannya adalah suara yang tidak akan pernah lagi bisa ia dengar. Suara milik Itachi. Suara yang dulu pernah mengungkapkan perasaan terdalamnya kepada gadis itu. Bayangan-bayangan tentang Itachi lagi-lagi menguasai otaknya. Emosi-emosi itu lagi-lagi memberontak di dalam dadanya, meminta untuk di keluarkan. Bayangan orang yang ia cintai itu terlukis dengan jelas di dalam kepalanya.

.

"_Jangan khawatir, Temari. Aku akan selalu di sini mendampingimu. Kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan selalu berada tepat di sampingmu."_

_._

Lagi-lagi, cairan bening itu tidak lagi bisa ia bendung. Semuanya tumpah begitu saja, menuruni kedua pipinya yang putih dan berakhir di lekukan dagunya yang lancip. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat berusaha menghapuskan bayangan-bayangan lama yang membuatnya lebih terluka.

.

"_Demi Tuhan Temari, ini sudah 2 bulan semenjak Itachi meninggal!"_

_._

Suara bariton yang tadi menyusup kedalam telinga Temari berganti menjadi suara seorang wanita. Suara Konan. Suara sahabatnya itu yang makin membuat air mata miliknya kian menderas dan menderas. Membasahi kedua wajahnya.

"_Kalau kau memang sadar, kenapa kau masih menyiksa dirimu sendiri? Kalau kau memang sudah mengerti akan hal itu, kenapa kau masih repot-repot memikirkannya? Seriuslah Temari, dia itu sudah meninggal!"_

_._

"_Itachi itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini Temari, sudah meninggal! Orang yang sudah meninggal itu tidak akan pernah bangkit lagi ke dunia ini, tahu!"_

.

Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi kala suara-suara itu menyusup lagi ke dalam telinganya. Sudah. Ini sudah cukup baginya, sudah cukup bagi batinnya untuk merasa tersiksa seperti ini.

"Tidak mungkin..." Ujarnya parau. "Ini tidak mungkin... Itachi... Dia sudah berjanji akan selalu di sampingku kan? Iya kan, Sasori?" Lanjutnya masih dengan suara bergetar.

Gadis itu masih memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Berusaha menganggap kalau kenyataan yang tengah ia alami ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Sementara pria berambut merah yang sedari tadi masih setia berdiri di samping gadis itu hanya bisa menatap getir. Pria itu tahu persis bagaimana perasaan sepupunya itu. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana akan perasaan gadis itu terhadap kenyataan pahit yang sedang ia alami. Karena ia sendiri mengalami hal yang persis sama. Dimana saat sesuatu yang bisa kau sentuh, menjadi sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa lagi kau sentuh. Kedua tangan besar milik Sasori segera menangkup wajah sepupu tirinya tersebut dan memandangnya dengan lekat-lekat. Menatap gadis itu dengan sedikit nanar.

"Buka matamu, Temari,"

"Katakan... Katakan kalau ini bohong Sasori... Dia sudah berjanji, iya kan? Dia sudah berjanji kan kalau kemanapun aku pergi, maka dia juga akan ikut kan? Iya kan? Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku begitu saja kan?" Gadis itu belum mau membuka matanya. Malahan ia masih tetap menyangkal semuanya. Menyangkal kenyataan dengan presepsi-presepsinya.

"Ini semua bohong kan? Jawab Sasori!"

Sasori mendesah putus asa. "Lihat sini, Temari." Pintanya tegas. Perlahan-lahan gadis didepannya itu mulai membuka matanya dan melihat bayangan pria di depannya tersebut yang mengabur karena kedua mata miliknya sudah dibanjiri dengan air mata. Sasori menatap sepupunya dengan kegetiran yang menyelimuti wajah tampannya. Kenapa gadis itu masih peduli pada seseorang yang bahkan sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini? Kenapa gadis itu tidak bisa berpaling dari tunangannya yang sudah meninggal itu? Ia tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Itachi Uchiha tunanganmu itu, sudah meninggal,"

Air mata makin membanjiri kedua mata gadis itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa mengendalikannya lagi. Sudah tidak bia mengendalikan emosinya lagi.

"Ia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, Temari. Dan ia tidak akan lagi pernah bangkit ke dunia ini untuk berada di sampingmu. Kau ingat kata-kata 'menunggu batu kerikil di tengah senja untuk menjadi emas' yang aku bilang tadi pagi? Itu artinya mustahil. Tidak mungkin sebuah batu kerikil bisa menjadi emas, dan orang yang sudah meninggal tidak akan mungkin hidup kembali!"

Lidah Temari terasa kelu. Ia tidak bisa lagi menghentikan kata-kata Sasori yang mulai terasa menyayat-nyayat hatinya itu seperti waktu itu ia menghentikan Konan. Yang ia bisa saat ini hanyalah menumpahkan seluruh carian bening yang ia benci itu, membebaskan gemuruh emosi yang berada di dalam dadanya.

"Terimalah kenyataannya. Pada saat kau rapuh seperti ini, apakah dia ada di sampingmu sekarang? Tidak. Apakah dia masih ada untuk menenangkanmu? Tidak Temari. Dia sudah tidak ada lagi untuk bisa mendampingimu," Sasori memejamkan matanya sejenak sembari menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lupakan Itachi, jangan pernah lagi menoleh kebelakang dan memperbesar luka di hatimu itu. Disini, di sampingmu, tidak ada pria yang bernama Itachi Uchiha itu lagi!" Ujarnya tegas, namun getir.

Temari membelalakan kedua bola matanya kala sepupunya itu memeluk dirinya yang masih bergetar hebat karena tangisannya yang belum juga kunjung berhenti. Pria itu memeluk gadis ini erat-erat, seakan ingin menyuruh gadis itu memberikan kesedihannya juga padanya agar ia tidak menanggungnya seorang diri. Dengan penuh perasaan, sebelah tangan Sasori menepuk-nepuk punggung Temari. Menyalurkan rasa tenang yang ingin ia bagi terhadap gadis itu dan seakan memberi isyarat bahwa sudah saatnya bagi Temari untuk bisa menerima semua kenyataan tersebut. Untuk tidak lagi menyangkal hal yang menyakitkan itu. Untuk bisa dengan sepenuhnya sadar bahwa kekasihnya tidak akan pernah hidup kembali untuk menenangkannya dan mengerti perasaannya seperti yang pria itu lakukan saat ini.

"Sadarlah, Temari..."

Gadis pirang tersebut menutup matanya erat-erat yang masih mengeluarkan air mata kala bisikan Sasori sayup-sayup tertangkap dan terbawa oleh angin pada sore hari itu, menyusup kedalam lubang pendengarannya. Perlahan kedua belah tangannya merayap diantara punggung pria itu dan jemari-jemari lentiknya tatkala segera mencengram baju pemuda bermata hazel itu. Ia biarkan semua emosinya keluar dan menguap ke udara serta ia biarkan meori-mermori lama yang menyakitkan itu berputar di dalam otaknya sampai habis, agar ia bisa menyerap kenyataan yang telah menghantamnya itu dengan baik.

Memang sudah saatnya bagi Temari untuk sadar dan melupakan semuanya bukan?

Ini semua sudah cukup baginya untuk bisa sadar dan menerima semuanya,

bukankah begitu?

.

.

"...Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhnya lagi, sampai kapanpun."

**.**

**.**

Dan ia harus bisa merelakan kematian, Itachi Uchiha. Untuk selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Author's blabbing session  
**

Moshi moshi, minna-san~! \(^o^)/

Setelah lama vakum dari dunia per-fanfic-an, akhirnya Kyora balik lagi untuk menulis fanfic.

Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena baru muncul dan belum meng-update cerita-cerita yang sudah saya bikin sebelumnya m(_ _;)m Maklum, saya lagi sibuk dengan urusan sekolah dan sebagainya sehingga nggak bisa fokus dulu untuk meng-update fanfic-fanfic saya sebelumnya. Sejujurnmya, pada awalnya saya agak mandek juga ditengah jalan buat nerusin cerita. Saya baru sangat amat sadar kalau ternyata plot itu penting banget buat menuntun kita kedalam alur cerita yang benar. #curcol

Dan anyway, fanfic yang ini udah lama sayaa bikin dan rencanain untuk pemanasan sebelum bisa mulai nge-fic lagi :D Buat yang bertanya-tanya, disini saya memang sengaja membuat Temari tidak terlalu kelihatan pairingnya dengan Itachi. Saya sengaja membuatnya samar-samar karena disini saya fokus dengan masalah pribadi Temari.

Doakan saja semoga setelah ini saya bisa membagi waktu dan aktif menulis fanfic-fanfic lagi dan juga bisa meng-update fanfic-fanfic saya sebelumya. Mohon maaf sekali lagi kepada semua readers karena saya baru muncul lagi sekarang. Semoga nggak ada yang sebel sama saya, ya? :"

Aaand, seperti biasa, kritik dan saran selalu saya terima! Semoga para readers sudi untuk mereview karya saya dan memberi masukan-masukan yang positif agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi :D

Salam fanfiction,

-Kyoraa~


End file.
